


Intern

by BloodNButts



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Slightly rough, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodNButts/pseuds/BloodNButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intern is tasked with keeping Dean Ambrose from ringside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Ambrose/Unnamed Female OC  
> Mentions: Brad Maddox, The Authority.  
> Oral sex (blowjob) | Oral sex (cunnilingus) | PIV intercourse | Mild restraints
> 
> (Last edited: 15 November 2014)  
> ~~
> 
> Self indulgent smut.

His blue eyes pierced deep into the figure trying to hide in plain sight.

“Ambrose, I’d like you to meet this lovely person.” Brad Maddox smiled. “Their job is to make sure you don’t go out to the ring tonight.”

She was small and quiet. Even as Brad continued on with his smug semi-rehearsed lecture, her eyes barely left the floor, her arms protectively crossed around her stomach.  
Surprisingly Ambrose let Maddox finish talking, though as Maddox did not plan to get that far so it soon became trailing mumbling. Maddox turned to leave the office Ambrose had been detained. On his way out, her attempted to encouragingly pat the woman on the shoulder. She flinched away from the GM’s touch; his response was to nod dejectedly, closing the door behind him as he left.

Dean’s eyes never left the small figure in front of him. His brow was furrowed and nose crinkled in distaste at being banned from the ring. What was the point of sending him a babysitter? It was just another way to humiliate him sent from on high, courtesy of the Authority. There was no way this person could prevent him from walking out the unlocked door, this was just a gesture to further emphasise his lack of power.

The woman still hadn’t moved from her spot. When they entered the room Ambrose almost didn’t see them because she was standing behind Maddox. It was not until Ambrose stomped over to the GM that he noticed the silent person who was firmly remaining silent.   
The blond man took a step towards the smaller person, who again flinched but her feet stayed planted. Ambrose exhaled.

“Well.” He growled. She hid her eyes under her fringe and Ambrose thought he barely heard a response. He leaned down into them, the woman stepped back slightly and slowly looked up. Every inch Ambrose leaned in, she leaned back half an inch until she had nowhere to go. She felt Ambrose’s breath on her face; finally realising he did not hear them before.

Out she squeaked, only audible because they were so close, “Yes, Mr. Ambrose?”  
He smirked. Ambrose lifted his arm, placing it over her head on the wall. “So.” He began, seemingly unblinking, “How do you plan on keeping me here?” His warm breath tingled her lips.

She swallowed, trying to hold eye contact but looking up at the man was intimidating. Her mouth slightly open, a sigh of air escaped in place of forming words. Ambrose’s smirk twitched, he slowly took back his arm and straightened up, freeing the small person from the wall. He lifted his hands, showing his palms, and took a few steps backwards. A snicker escaped him as he turned to sat on the office desk. “I know, I know. You’re just another lapdog of the Authority doing their whims for a paycheck. Pathet-”

“I’m an intern.” The woman squeaked.

Dean looked at them. His mouth was still hanging open from his unfinished sentence.   
She lowered her arms. “Brad Maddox just grabbed me from an office,” Her eyes darted everywhere but at the man in jeans, “He asked if I’d like to meet some of the wrestlers and now I’m here...” She spoke so quick and quietly that Dean took a few seconds to process 

“So you actually have no plan to keep me here?” He pointed to where he was seated.

The woman carefully took a step from the wall, her mouth opened and closed before she simply shrugged.

Dean silently chuckled and stood up from the desk. With his hands on his hips he paced in a circle, shaking his head. He stopped facing the desk, he raised his hands to wipe loose strands of hair off his face. When he turned his head back to the small person he noticed her eyes suddenly dart up to his, her teeth pressing against her bottom lip. He slightly frowned and traced her eyes back to where they seemed to start. When he looked back, her eyes darted from the same place but now to the floor. Through her fringe he could see her cheeks glowing a vibrant red. 

Dean looked the person up and down; one hand held her other arm. He briefly watched her chest stutter up and down in short bursts. He stepped back over to them, this time they did not flinch. He placed a finger under her chin, making her lift her head, their eyes meeting; the tip of his nose brushed hers. 

“Were you looking at my ass, darlin’?” He couldn’t hold back his grin. He could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. He felt her throat shift as they swallowed at nothing. Her mouth dropped open slightly, a soft pant escaping her lips.

Dean shifted his body in closer to hers, using his weight to press them against the wall. “I asked you a question, babe.”

She breathed in his scent, it filled her lungs intoxicating her. Her head spinning, she bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

His grin widened, the tip of his tongue passed over his sharp teeth. “You like what you saw?”  
Her panting slowed and she lowered her eyelids.

“Hey.”

Dean’s finger roughly rubbed under her chin, forcing her gaze back to his. “Look at me.” The weight of his chest pressed against her breasts. He felt them gently push back, pause, and retreat. “When I ask you a question, then you fuckin’ answer. Understand?”  
“Yes,” She exhaled.

“So answer me, babe. You like what you saw?” He placed his hand on the side of her shoulder.

“Yes, De-”

“Mr. Ambrose.” He couldn’t hold back his smirk. 

She quickly cleared her throat, “Mr. Ambrose. Yes, I, uh... Like what I see...” Her words were barely more than a tiny whisper. 

Ambrose’s hand slid down her arm and grabbed her hand. His thumb passed over the inside of her fingers and he placed her hand on his waist. “Would you like to see more?”  
She nodded urgently, her long nails very carefully tugged on his vest. Ambrose’s tongue darted over his bottom lip. She lifted her head, putting her lips closer to his. “Please.”  
A low, short grunt came from deep in the back Ambrose’s throat. He had to close his eyes and take a long breath in. The desperation in her voice was the tipping point for him. He moved one of his feet back to adjust his hips, his hardening erection squeezed against the button fly of his jeans. He needed to touch them but this game was so much fun. After a few more slow breaths, enjoying the feel of her hand shaking on his waistband. He opened his eyes and his gaze pierced them. “Earn it.”

She breathed through her teeth. Before she had the chance to ask she felt Ambrose’s grip tighten on her hand. He pulled it lower so she followed on to her knees without hesitation. He let go of her hand, then gestured to his fly. She looked up at him. Her wide eyes staring up at him inspired another low grunt. The woman continued to make eye contact as her fingers quickly unbuckled his belt. As she went to slide it from its loops, Ambrose’s hands came down in front of hers and took the belt.

“I want you to put your hands behind your back.” He growled quietly.

The woman instantly recognised his plan. She eagerly did as he desired. Hearing this strong man proclaim he wanted something from them was exhilarating. 

Dean got down on one knee, the black leather belt held tightly in his hand. He leaned into the woman, and reached around them about to tie her hands. He continued to stare into her eyes. His lips so close but she were yet to earn his kiss. Again he noticed the feeling of her breasts pushing against his chest as she inhaled.

Belt still in his grip, his hands came to her hips at the bottom of her shirt. A fitted tanktop. He watched them carefully as his fingers slipped underneath the fabric and pulled up. For the second her bodies parted to make way for the fabric, and the separation of cold air that invaded between them, felt like an eternity. Her motions flowed with his, lifting her arms as the top came over her head. As soon as she could, her hands met again behind her back. Ambrose dropped the shirt beside him, trying to maintain eye contact as he returned his hands around her torso. He slipped the length of leather around her wrists. She felt it tighten and close around her skin. 

Dean pressed his hands against the wall behind the woman and pushed against it to stand. He smirked down at them as he opened his fly, pulled open his jeans and lowered his boxers. Watching the small person’s face, her eyes broke contact with his as his cock emerged from the cloth. He couldn’t help but chuckle. She looked back up into the man’s eyes, the tip of her tongue poking through her teeth. He leaned his hips toward them and never looking away, she took the engorged head of his erection into her mouth. “Ffffuck...” Hissed from Dean’s lips. The warmth of her mouth slowly spread up his length as she moved forward, taking in as much of him as she could. She wanted to use her hands to stroke him and rub his balls. She wanted to please the length she could not reach with her lips. She felt his fingers curl into her hair, coaxing the speed she sucked on him. Keeping her tongue flat against the bottom of his dick, it was soon slicken with saliva as she continued to push forward, taking another inch into the back of her mouth. Low groans came from Ambrose, his eyes closed as he let himself focus on the pleasure. He placed his spare hand on the wall to keep himself steady as he forced her to speed up. She opened her mouth wide, her tongue swirled around the head as she took his cock into her mouth and her cheeks hollowed with hard suction as he pulled her head back. The feeling of Dean’s grip in their hair encouraged them to continue for that last half inch that was just slightly too much for them to take in.

Dean watched from above as his cock slid in and out of their mouth. Their eyelids lowered and he felt her hum eagerly, intense vibrations from their lips tingled up and down his shaft. Breath hissed through his teeth, his fingers gripped tighter into their hair, pushing the remaining length into the back of her throat. 

“More.” He demanded. “I want you to gag on me.” 

His hand held her head close against him, their nose pressing against his pelvis as his cock rested on the back of her tongue. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat concentrated on the head of his dick. He opened his eyes to see she was once again looking up at him. His hips sharply thrust into their mouth. His sweat caused the light grey vest to stick to the defined contours of his muscled abdomen. She stared forward, entranced by his toned stomach, remembering there was still so much of his body to explore. The leather belt forbid them from digging into their dominator. She tried to keep their throat relaxed as he began pulling her head back and forth. “God. Yes!” He exclaimed. The head of his cock buried deep into their throat and then pulled out to their lips, and shoved back in again over and over. When his cock slid back through her lips she sucked hard, needing his cock in them more than breath. Every few thrusts he held their head in place, feeling their throat muscles squeeze around the head of his cock. His teeth clenched, willing the pleasure to not drive him over the edge yet. She looked up at the man, curious about his silence and having those big eyes meet his as those lips consumed him was too much. He watched their trapped fingers twitching, sensing she wanted to touch his skin. If he wanted more to happen he needed to fight against every nerve in his body begging him to let the pleasure continue. His fingers tangled in their hair, he held their head in place. Even with no movement, the feeling of their warm mouth surrounding his cock was nearly unbearable. With a grunt he threw his head back, panting loudly, he gradually guided their mouth away from him. As soon as she was separated from him, she gasped for the air she forgot she needed. She went to lift their hand to wipe away the sweat from their brow but was quickly reminded of the restraints around their wrists. 

Dean kept his head back for a few moments, catching his own breath, fingers still loosely lost and playing within her tangled mess of hair. The ceiling tiles were blurry but so bright. He shook his head and deeply sighed, trying to bring back some cohesion to his senses. Using the cold wall for support, he leaned forward and looked back at the person on her knees. He grinned wide when he realised she were still looking up at him with hunger in her eyes. The head of his cock to the side of her parted lips, he was red and swollen and dripping with saliva. He amazed himself with the strength it took to resist climaxing in her mouth, even the idea of the scenario caused his length to twitch, brushing off her flushed cheek.

“Stand.” He reached down under her arms and with ease lifted them up to her feet. His strong arms embraced her tightly, his damp vest sticking to her bare stomach. He moved one of his hands to the back of her neck and pulled them into him. His mouth pushed hard against hers, his tongue peeked out from between his teeth and he was quickly met with hers. He tasted the heat that moments ago embraced him. Along with the heat was the taste of himself, his precum, as her tongues massaged each other’s. He wanted to taste her.  
His hand slid from her neck down her back and tapped on the belt. She barely moved from his lips, but gave in when she remembered she wanted to be able to touch him. She softly sucked on his bottom lip and she moved her head back and met his gaze.

“You want untied?” He growled.

She nodded.

He frowned. “Answer me properly.”

She sharply gasped, embarrassed at her error. “Yes, Mr. Ambrose.” She felt a flash of pride when his toothy grin reformed. “Please untie me.”

“Why should I untie you?” His gravelly voice sent shivers down her spine. 

“Mr. Ambrose,” She felt his fingers stroking up and down her arm behind her back, stopping just short of the belt. “I want to touch you. I need to touch you.”

Ambrose continued to smirk at his new pet. She naturally knew what he wanted to hear and he loved it. He took a step back. She began to follow but he raised a hand motioning them to stay. For that he moved even further away from them, the small gap seeming like a grand chasm between the two of them. He put his hands on the bottom hem of his vest, and slowly raised his arms. She couldn’t help but moan as his stomach and chest were revealed. His skin glistened with sweat. She was prepared to beg to be allowed to dig her nails into him.

“This is what you want?” He gestured over his bare chest, vest still in hand.

“Yes, Mr. Ambrose. I want you.”

“You need me?”

“Yes, yes, I need you, please, Mr. Ambrose, please.” She insisted.

Dean licked his lips and his teeth closed tight on his bottom lip, one of his hands rubbed roughly against his collarbone as he watched them. His eyes traced the straps of her black bra to her cleavage and down her stomach to the tight trousers around her legs. 

“Not yet.” Stepping forward he quickly slinked his fingers back around her neck. The tips of his fingers gripped the underside of her hair, pulling her head upwards. Again her lips were together. His other hand cupped the outside of the bra as he explored the new territory of her breasts. His tongue teased her bottom lip as he slipped his hand under the material and he roughly thumbed around her nipple. He felt the vibrations of her moaning on his lips. He pressed his fingers into her breast and neck and then slid his hands down her waist. He pulled down her trousers and underwear in one motion. He barely had one leg off over her heeled shoes before he lifted her thighs on to his shoulders and slammed her back against the wall. The cold shocked her bare skin more than the impact. She loved how he held them up with ease, one arm looped around her leg and the other reached up her torso, his hand continuing to explore the soft skin of her stomach and breasts. He nipped at her knee, going up her thigh. When he reached in between her legs, he skipped over to her other knee. He nipped harder this time, his sharp teeth drawing gasps from her. As he got closer to her labia, he tested her limits. Sucking and biting at her inner thighs drew loud moans; he could feel her legs trembling more and more as he neared her. His teeth grazed the line of her hips and the woman yelped. Feeling the muscles in her leg tense, he looked up at her, concerned. Meeting her eyes he saw a flash of confusion on her face. Happy he hadn’t hurt them too badly, still looking at them, he delicately kissed the red mark he left. He soon felt her leg relaxing, content he hadn’t broken her limit of pain. He looked back at her labia, dripping in wait. 

He slid his hand down and looped his other arm around her other leg. His fingers walked towards her split and pulled her open. His hot breath passed over the exposed skin.  
“Mr. Ambrose, please.” She whispered.

Ambrose didn’t look up to her, he carefully nipped and sucked at the spread lips. He inhaled her sweet scent. 

“Please.” She spoke louder. 

He grinned as he sucked harder, peeking his tongue from between his teeth to graze the sensitive exterior skin. Finally he responded, in between kisses to her outer labia, “Getting impatient, darlin’?”

The woman moaned, her wrists pulling on the restraints. The anticipation from him being so close to her most sensitive place made her want to scream. He grinned and slowly moved his head back, moving his kisses to the line of her hip bone and up her stomach. “Earn it.” He ran his tongue up the sweet skin and tasted her sweat. “Keep begging for me.”

She groaned at him. She was self-conscious that she had already spoken but she burned to feel his tongue on her clit. “Please, Mr. Ambrose. I beg you.”

“To do what?”

“Eat my pussy. Please. I beg you to, please, eat my pussy, Mr. Ambrose.”

“Why?”

The woman gasped, it was hard to ask him for this but his control over her was so comfortable. “Please eat my pussy, because I need you to do it.” She couldn’t keep her thighs from trembling any more. “Mr. Ambrose, I need you.”

She felt the air of a low grunt from him on her stomach. He raised her hips to his face and buried into her. His molten hot tongue rang from her opening up and circled her clit. She yelped like before, telling him that was a positive noise. It was a noise of pure ecstasy that couldn’t be contained inside them. 

He took one of his hands from holding them open and brought it under her leg. His tongue swirled her clit. A finger entered her easily, she was so lubricated. She panted hard, his finger sliding in and out of her along with velvety heat of his tongue rubbing against them. Soon joined by a second finger, beginning to fill them, her breath kept catching in her throat as he entered them deeply. Dean had learned his new pet was not a quiet one. Every motion inspired loud moans and squeals, he moaned in response to her pleasure. The gentle vibrations running from his tongue to her clit began to coax out the release of energy that had been building inside her. Dean couldn’t keep them waiting any longer, she had earned her pleasure. 

Hot energy had formed into a ball deep in her abdomen. She felt Ambrose quickly flicking his tongue up and down over her clit and she involuntary tightened his legs around him. Her thighs pressed against his ears, prompting him to bury closer into them, licking harder against her swollen clit. The ball of energy inside them cracked open and burst, pleasure rushing to every part of her body, spiking in every nerve ending, some energy escaping as a loud squeal. Her muscles contracted, her chest shooting forward and then releasing back hard against the wall behind them. 

Dean barely slowed down, he kept his face buried deep against them. His fingers continued to quickly pump in and out of them, squeezed by her spasming muscles. As he felt her leg muscles slowly relax on his shoulder, he returned to swirling his tongue around her clit. She was so sensitive but she daren’t ask him to stop. Before she had even come down from her first orgasm, she felt another building quickly in them. Dean pushed his fingers into her and kept them still, then brushed his fingertips up towards her pubic bone against her inner sweet spot. She could barely make any noise, so in pleasure her breath stuttered in and out. Such amazing and concentrated sensations from outside and inside them so were unlike anything she had known before. She felt her muscles beginning to tense again and attempted to push her back against the wall to stop themselves from banging into it again. Dean took this as a sign to press his tongue and fingers harder against them and grinned against them as another loud squeal quickly left her. Her inner muscles again tightened on his fingers and she closed her legs over his head. Every muscle was contracting and releasing, struggling to process the ecstasy shooting from her toes to her head to her fingertips and back again. Ambrose gradually slowed the movement of his fingers and tongue. 

Feeling the inner contractions grow further apart he pulled his fingers from them and tried to gently lower her off his shoulders. Even if her hands weren’t restrained, her limbs would have struggled to hold themselves up. Her bare skin hit the floor and Dean stayed in between her legs, one arm wrapped around her waist. She took a few moments to catch her breath and slowly opened her eyes. Spots of colour temporarily obscured her vision but she soon saw Dean smirking at them. He was obviously proud of himself. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips and introducing themselves to her own sweet taste. They both moaned into the kiss and she once again was lifted by him with ease. They lazily wrapped her legs around his hips, wanting to grab his shoulders. They opened her eyes when they felt her bare ass touch down upon a desk. Ambrose broke the kiss to reach to her wrists. Kissing her neck, he opened the buckle swiftly and slipped his fingers into her hands and began to bring them forward. He felt a slight resistance and lifted his head to look at them.

“Everything okay? You wanna do more?” He asked hoarsely.

She nodded, “God, yes, Mr. Ambrose.” They then stretched her hands behind her back and unclasped the bra, then bringing her arms forward to slip it off. Dean smiled, connecting the dots, as well as amused at the realisation he still hadn’t actually seen her bare breasts yet. 

Before he could dive into her breasts, he felt a small tug at the top of his open jeans.  
He lifted her hands from him and took a step back. “One second, darlin’. Lemme look at you.” He scanned her. Hair tangled and pointing in all directions, glowing red cheeks, biteable defined collarbone, breasts glistening in sweat. He raised his hand to his neck rubbed over it, unable to keep still. She leaned back, putting her weight on arms behind her, softly brushing her legs together. Her trousers did eventually get fully kicked off. Dean dug his fingers into his collarbone at the sight of this beautiful naked woman waiting for him, wearing only a smile and a pair of heels.

“Say it.” He hissed.

She smiled wide at him. “Please, Mr. Ambrose” Dean stepped forward but stopped for a moment when he saw her lips about to move again. With the same tone of someone desperately begging for water after spending weeks dehydrating in a desert, she breathed, “Fuck me.”

Ambrose felt as if the air had been sucked from his lungs. His lips came crashing on to her breasts, arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. His erection in between them, pressing into her stomach. He gasped as he hurriedly lifted her to a sitting position. He separated from her for just a moment to position himself. She had one arm over his shoulder and the other gripping his chest, she took the brief chance to kiss along his collarbone, finally able to properly touch him. He took one hand from her waist and placed a finger under her chin, making her eyes meet his. He moved his hand from her chin to hold himself at her opening. He slowly pressed the head of his cock against her, only just entering her. “Get ready to be fucked, darlin’.” He placed both hands on her hips and pulled them towards him as he plunged into her, prompting a gasp from both of them. He pumped hard into her, the wet warmth of her surrounding his dick completely. She buried her head into him, kissing his neck, masking her squeals with his flesh. His fingers dug deeply into her hips, prompting her to grip into him as hard as she could. She couldn’t match his strength at all but she made up for it in long, sharp nails sliding down from his shoulder blades to his lower back. He hissed into her ear, his broken skin stinging against the cold air. He had already waited so long for his release, he cursed himself for already being so near. He had started hard and fast, already pushing himself far into pleasure. He groaned and managed to barely slow his pace, concentrating on precisely pulling out to the tip and rushing hard into her, his full length pressing deep. High pitched moans sunk from her mouth into his chest, her hands still on his lower back she moved them to his round ass and pressed her fingertips into the taut skin. 

He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her chest against his and coaxing her head upwards. He pressed his teeth into her revealed neck and with nothing to mask her noise, that excited yelp echoed off the walls. Dean couldn’t wait any more, he needed to finish. He raised the other arm from her hip and lost it in her hair. He lifted his head and pressed his forehead against hers, leaning her back against the desk. Her hand followed her motions, one arm now around his shoulders and the other mirroring his placement by tangling her fingers in his blond hair.

The desk rocked underneath them, shaking uncertainly. They held against each other so tightly fighting against the slickness of their soaked skin, his hips shooting back and forth, his balls smacking against her asshole. 

“Ffffuck...” He hissed loudly into her ear, feeling the pressure building in his stomach, ready to explode. Her legs tightened around his waist, rhythmically pulling him closer to her, using his own strength to pull herself up towards him. With a few final hard thrusts, his balls twitched defying gravity and his cock throbbed against by her tight warmth. He ejaculated deep inside her. His cock continued to pulse hard inside her, very gradually slowing as his body recovered from the physical high. Soaked in each other’s sweat, heat radiating, exhaustion overtaking them. He lifted his head and looked down at his new pet. He felt her arms weakly slipping from him. “Darlin’.” He sighed as he brushed her hair away from her eyes. 

The woman inhaled deeply, her grip slightly retightening around him. She looked back up at him as he pulled her close and lifted her to a sitting position.

“Yes, Mr. Ambrose?” She smiled.

Taking one of his arms back to roughly rub at his neck, he smirked back at her. 

“You can call me ‘Dean’.”


End file.
